A Moment of Weakness
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: Her failing to control herself resulted in the consumption of an entire coastal village. What if not everyone in the village was entirely human?


**Don't ask about my other stories, I won't answer.**

**Requested by VladImpaler. I'm taking some artistic liberties**

**Also I don't own the intellectual property of League of Legends or Naruto.**

**In Ahri's lore, it describes her failure at self-control and the subsequent consumption of an entire coastal village. However, what would happen if one of the villagers was not as human as she originally thought?**

* * *

_You'd think living with icefoxes would give a girl some resistance to the cold. You'd be wrong._

_The lack of fur in most places had been something that, in the past, I found useful. Unlike my adopted family, I wasn't created with my (current) mortal enemy encompassing my body._

_And I'm not exactly that sad about it. While I can see the beauty in my not-related relatives, I very much prefer being warm rather than making cold a lifestyle._

_Sorry, I'm rambling. Tends to happen after I start getting irritated from the cold and the hunger which happens often._

_Especially the hunger._

_However, I refrain. Refrain from partaking in the hunter. The mother. The children. All of the people with their delicious memories and their ambrosia-like emotions. I refrain because deep inside, I know it's wrong._

_I am, and will forever be the only fox, Vastayan or otherwise, that has killed for the pure rush of adrenaline and euphoria that comes from absorbing my prey's lives. I will never do so again._

_At least that's what I thought._ \- Ahri, Day Zero of Our Adventure.

* * *

Day One

"The nets are full! Pull'em up!"

I live for these words. Day in, day out, my sister and I would take to the seas right from our coastal town in Ionia.

"Brother, can you get the portside nets? I'm finishing my letter right now." Miyu, my sister in all but blood, confuses me. Why would you bother to be writing a letter when we're supposed to be working?

I sighed dramatically while hoisting the two nets simultaneously, "Miyu, don't you think that you should wait until after we return to the mainland to write your penpal?"

The flush that appeared on her face signalled to me that she probably forgot where she was, "Oh!" She hurriedly packed up both the piece of parchment and her calligraphy set into her ragged backpack that was one size too big for her 8 year old frame, "You're right. I'll get the other two nets!"

Seeing her rush over to the ropes and immediately start straining against the two ropes that weighed anywhere between 2-3 times as much as her was about as hilarious as you can imagine.

Reaching above her, I raised the nets into the boat and then patted Miyu's azure-covered head, "You know, I didn't mean you should be doing the heavy lifting." I looked over the horizon at the 6 or so boats doing the same thing. Life may be mundane, but it's my life. The sun was definitely setting as Miyu's eyes began to droop.

Looks like it's time to go home.

* * *

The first sign was smoke. However, it wasn't the usual smoke from the chimneys, or the bonfire that occasionally happened in the town square.

It was the smoke of an inferno, lit by something that desired only death.

Seeing the horror-stricken expression of Miyu, I knew that she had to get to safety. I scanned the nearby boats and saw Mr. Takashi, our elderly neighbor who owns a sushi shop down the road. He was also frozen in a state between shock and dread. He was probably the same as us, returning home to cash in on his efforts in fishing.

"Takashi!" I called out to him, waving my arms. I sailed our boat to his and leaned over the railing, "Can you take Miyu somewhere safe? I have to see what's going on over there!"

Miyu seemed to be thrust out of her mind when the words reached her ear. She turned towards me and began to shake her head furiously. "What?! No, big brother. You can't go! What if you get hurt?!"

Kneeling down, I patted her head again, "Miyu, I have to make sure that Grandma is alright, okay? Stay with Mr. Takashi, he'll take you to the bunker near the lighthouse." Seeing the look of saddened compliance, I knew she understood. I stood up and looked at Mr. Takashi who seemed like he had his own words to say

"Take my boat, kid." He never turned to look at me, the fire and smoke reflected on his green eyes. "You'll get there faster. You have a sword on you?"

I reached into a hatch to the left of Miyu and took out a lightly-rusted sword and shield. Both were crafted with the Ionia sigil emblazoned on the

front of the shield and the pommel of the sword. "I got one better." Attaching the scabbard to my waist and fastening the shield, I helped the old man onto our family boat and jumped onto his.

"Give them hell kid." Mr. Takashi beat his fist against his chest. "And if it's Noxus, give it twice as hard."

I can only imagine what my face looked like as I gazed at my home, burning to the ground. "Keep Miyu safe, old man."

* * *

I pulled into shore behind some heavy foliage outside of the village and peered inside.

From a distance it was hard to tell, but the fire was not the normal hue of bright orange or even red.

Walking towards the smouldering remains of a trading post, I stared into the bright-blue flame and one phrase was inserted into my mind, a voice from long ago.

_**This is Fox-fire kit.**_

Shaking my head, I looked around and noticed the destruction seemed to follow a path. A path I could also follow.

And so I did.

* * *

Shock. Denial. Anger.

The path of destruction I followed began to form a pit in my stomach as the turns and twists were becoming eerily similar to Miyu and I's daily routine. From the pier, to the main square. Loitering around, looking at the daily goods that we would get discounts on because Miyu was too cute to say 'no' to. Then it was on to the town hall, where the bodies increased. Piles upon piles of people. Friends. If not burnt, their bodies looked to be sleeping, not an injury on any part. I knew they were dead, but the fading hope inside me made me check for any survivors.

There were none.

The path continued on, all the way to the orphanage. That's when my heart stopped.

"Granny!" I sheathed the sword that had been in an iron grip in my hand for who knows how long now.

Granny, or Mrs. Nori as the rest of the village called her, was the person who had adopted me, brought me into her family of two. Her and Miyu. She was always old in age from the moment she found me, but never old in body.

At this moment, her age was showing. She looked up at me in my arms, her blue eyes, so similar to Miyu who I had left in the safety of our neighbor. Her voice was raspy, an attribute I never thought I'd be able to place on her voice. "I know you. How do I know you?"

Amnesia? No, it doesn't matter right now. I needed to get her to Miyu, to someplace safe. "Granny, let me get you out of here." I looked around at the bodies of the children, slumped at the picnic tables that were always so lively outside the orphanage. "We have to go to Miyu and get help."

Her eyes, which had been struggling to remain open, suddenly burst with emotion. Fear. "Boy, you mu-"

She had been interrupted by a coughing fit, raising her hand to cover her mouth. As she moved it away, I saw the not insignificant amount of blood leak through her tightly clenched hand.

"Boy, you must save Miyu from the demon fox! The lighthouse! It knows!" I stared wide-eyed. The demon fox? Here?!

"What?! How can it know? Only the townspeople know about the bunker!" I looked towards the cliff of the town, the shimmering light from the stone lighthouse that I had always attributed to home now felt like a foreboding omen. A torch of death.

Granny's eyes focused on the light as well, "It knows from me. That's what it told m-." Another coughing fit. "Boy I may not remember you, but I remember my granddaughter. You must save her for I no longer have time…"

I was about to argue, but her glare, something that no amount of memory-loss could prevent, stopped me in my tracks. I nodded solemnly and stood up.

I didn't turn back, as I knew that one more second would have reduced me to tears and Miyu didn't have that time..

* * *

The trail leading up to the lighthouse was identical to the town, burnt trees framed the usually peaceful walk that would lead to an amazing view. However, I noticed none of this.

I tunnelvisionned on the light emanating from the lighthouse, seemingly calling to me.

It was minutes that felt like hours as my legs burned from overuse and exhaustion.

I wouldn't allow the horror to seep in as I saw the lighthouse doors burnt to a crisp. The hidden trapdoor down to the bunker uncovered and

tossed to the side, ripped from its hinges and splintered into several pieces.

I descended. And that's when I felt it, in my mind once again.

_**Fox-fire may burn hotter than the sun, but it will never harm without purpose.**_

And that's when I heard it.

"Human," it whispered, "Come to me."

I finally arrived at the entrance where I knew Miyu would be and stood in horror-fueled awe of what I stumbled upon.

Mr. Takashi and a few other men and women were kneeling in front of it. Or more precisely what could only be a 'her'.

Nine white tails circled around her body, which was covered in a tight, red Ionian dress. Her face was wild with animalistic desire. The most eye-catching part was what I can only explain as souls. A green, almost gaseous material flowed out of the mouths of my fellow villagers, until they collapsed onto the ground.

It licked its lips and glanced towards a stack of boxes. A flame igniting in mid air before flying towards the boxes, incinerating even before contact. Sitting behind the sand-dune of an ash-pile was…

"Miyu!" My feet finally woke up and I dashed in front of her, sword and shield ready.

The demon-fox, as Granny put it, put on a sinister smile, filled with an insatiable hunger and lifted her arm, a sphere of blue magic materialized, almost bouncing in excitement. "Human," it repeated, "Come to me."

I felt something probe my mind before shaking it off. I readjusted my stance and glared into her no-longer pink, vulpine eyes that were filled with surprise.

The fox's face quickly altered from shock to anger, as if I was supposed to obey. She conjured another flame that obliterated my sword and tossed Miyu and me into the wall.

"Naruto." I looked up from the entangled heap I was in. "That is your name isn't it. Such a sad story. Abandoned by your parents, only to be picked up like a piece of trash and told you can become more. I empathize with you." The demon-fox walked forward leisurely, as if it wasn't going to kill them. "However, you must die so I can...indulge. You wouldn't keep someone like me...hungry, would you?" The look in her eyes screamed of madness. Akin to people going through withdrawal from a Zaunite drug.

I scrambled to my feet, shield in front. "Stay back!"

Her eyes gleamed with malicious intent. "You humans do tend to struggle when approached by your end." Her arm, which had remained carrying the now-green orb, suddenly thrust towards me.

Bracing myself, however, did nothing.

The orb soared through me and into Miyu, who hadn't yet gotten up from being tossed into the wall. I heard Miyu's screams as the orb passed me, though I could not feel the pain until the return trip.

* * *

_I think it was the light. Not from the lighthouse, but from the boy._

_I will admit, I failed myself. Instinctively, I knew I would fail. The urge to engulf people, their lives and memories. It was too strong. Shuffling through the newly acquired thoughts, I regained equilibrium. I remembered where I was. Glancing over to the pile of adults, I regretted letting myself go._

_Turning back to the girl and her brother, however. That was something that changed my life._

_Nine tails. A set of tails that, while not the right shade, I had been looking for all my life._

_My mind went blank. And I took a step forward._ \- Ahri, Day One.

* * *

Miyu. Miyu needed me.

These thoughts were what made me groan and open my eyes. Everything seemed so much clearer, but I was also missing something. I didn't know it. I felt it. Apart of me was gone.

I looked around, my eyes ignoring the obvious threat in the room before I found my responsibility, my sister.

I reached over to her and brought her into my arms, Her blue locks framing her face. Her blank face. She stared ahead, as if nothing mattered. That's when I noticed the fur. And then there was nothing but fire. Red hot fire. Something in my head spoke to me, as if it was next to me and whispering in my ear.

_**This is Fox-Fire kit. Fox-fire may burn hotter than the sun, but it will never harm without purpose. It represents our people's will to live. When you call upon it, may it forever answer.**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't ask when this will be updated. I don't even know**.


End file.
